The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and, more particularly, to an image processing apparatus having a function to synthesize a pattern with image data.
Recently, occasions for presentation have been increased in the business world and the like. Preparing materials for presentation is an important portion of the presentation. When data is organized using a computer, graphics and illustrations can be easily formed, resulting in more effective presentation. Accordingly, various types of color-application-software's have been generalized for making presentation materials.
However, when hand-written materials and on-hand monochrome materials are processed by a computer, it requires a long time to process them with materials made by the computer. In fact, it is difficult to utilize the on-hand materials with the materials formed by the computer.
In a monochrome copier, a technique to perform a hatch processing on an original image is well-known. In a color copier, for example, in the Color Laser Copier made by Canon, a window processing or superimposing processing is performed during character composition.
However, in the prior art, the problem arises in that a multi-color processing cannot be performed.